


Smutty Melody #3- Frisky In The Locker Room

by Seijuku_Ceremony



Series: Smutty Melody [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijuku_Ceremony/pseuds/Seijuku_Ceremony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an afternoon's worth of training, Kid devotes himself to clean Black Star thoroughly, inside and out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutty Melody #3- Frisky In The Locker Room

" I think we did pretty awesome today!" Black Star happily exclaimed as he and Kid made their ways to the boys' locker room. The two meisters stayed after school to practice resonating their souls while using their weapons. Being teammates along with Maka and Soul meant that the two had to practice getting used to feeling a teammate's wavelength in order to fight in sync. Soul could not do all the work by playing the piano in his mind because of the risk of being sucked into madness. So by putting their differences aside, Kid asked his father to reserve the training fields for them after school.

" It is a shame Maka couldn't come. It would have made our training more efficient." Kid said while placing a white towel over his neck. The shinigami did not want to dirty his suit so he forces the other to wear his usual gym clothes with him. However, Kid immediately regretted this decision because the heavens must be testing his very thin patience. The meister noticed that after his and Black Star's session, he had not been able to keep his eyes off the boy for one second. When he managed to knock the assassin into the school's pond, his duo-colored eyes widened when Black Star came back up with an angry pout. The white shirt had turned transparent and every detail of the boy's taut torso was clearly visible.

" Who cares? As long as I'm around, everything is eccifent!"

" Efficient." Kid corrected and they walked into the locker room. The two meisters began to strip and Kid was now eyeing his friend after slipping off his own shirt. He could not help but obsessively watch the boy take off his shirt and tug at his shorts. He swallowed thickly as Black Star slipped off the article of clothing and link his index fingers in the elastic band of his underwear. He was about to take it off but turned around and Kid blinked back out of his staring.

" Kid? Why are you just standing?"

" Um... U-Uh never mind that, I'll just... start the showers." After putting a towel around his bare waist, Kid left the locker room before his self-control could break. He could not believe that he was attentively watching Black Star strip. Why did it affect him so much despite the act that they are only going to shower? It's not like he was expecting him and the student to collapse on the bench and have hot, steamy sex until neither of them can move properly.

" *sigh* Let's see..." Kid turned the knob for a shower head to spray its water. The worst is that they would both be naked in the open room, free to the other's bare body. Could he really contain himself while Black Star would be innocently washing himself?

" What are we doing tomorrow?" A voice interrupted Kid's thoughts and he stoop up straight. Black Star walked in and turned on a shower right next to the flushing shinigami. Kid bit his bottom lip and tried to focus on cleaning himself.

" The usual. However this time, I'll actually aim for you." The assassin frowned.

" Prick. But it's getting boring just training. Let's destroy the school!" Black Star suggested but Kid only rolled his eyes at the stupid suggestion.

" Just hurry up and wash yourself. I can't afford to miss homework."

" It's not like you'll get passed your name anyways..." After a few moments of the shower water pattering on the figures and ground, Black Star got Kid's attention." Hey. Could you wash my back?"

Kid nearly choked on the water spraying his face and turned his head sharply at the boy.

" What!?" Black Star walked up closer with a blank look and the raven-haired meister forced himself with all his might to look back at the big, electric blue eyes. His eyes absolutely will not look down...

" I said can you wash my back? I usually ask Tsubaki to help since I'm no good at reaching all the way."

" W-We're naked..." Kid lamely said and the assassin shoved his rag in the other meister's hand and turned around.

" But we're both guys so it shouldn't be a problem, right?" Kid swallowed as he finally gave in. He was not worried about them being bare around each other, he was worried of how long he can keep his hands to himself. His eyes drifted down to the assassin's perk bottom and the steamy bathroom became way too hot for his liking. All he had to do is wash his friend's back, what is so hard about that?

" R-Right..." It was as though each stroke Kid gave on the other teen's back, his self-control would strip slowly. How could he get horny just from washing his partner's back? Something must definitely be wrong with him. What can he do to hide his hard-on from the childish meister? There is no doubt that Black Star's loud mouth would bound to have the school know about his forbidden desires and the only way to get out of this is by...

Black Star flinched when he felt a hand travel around on his chest.

" Wha-? Kid?"

" Don't mind me. I'm just doing as you wish." Kid continued on with the teen's torso with his free hand, the other one abandoning his job in favor of holding his waist.

" But you're- Hey!" One of the hands made its way down and stroke his inner thighs. Kid only leaned forward more, pressing his hard member against the fidgeting assassin to let his statement clear.

" I did as you asked. Don't I deserve an award for it?" Black Star felt his face gradually heat and he shuddered when a tongue glided hotly on his earlobe.

" A-Award? I didn't think... wh-what do you-?"

" I want to clean you thoroughly." Kid said as he wrapped his arms around the younger teen's waist, he had tossed their rags away long ago and focused more on rubbing against the nervous meister." I want to clean you in places you would never be able to reach. And to clean you in places only I'm allowed to reach." His hand slipped down and grasped Black Star's slowly hardening penis and gave a tug, feeling a jolt against his chest.

" B-But... Don't touch..." It was hard to form a coherent sentence since each lazy stroke built up a foreign heat in his stomach. Kid had sensed what he was doing and grind against the stuttering boy. The breathless protesting sounds his friend made, it seriously turned him on. The shinigami could only imagine the sounds he'd get when he is roughly fucking the assassin on the ground...

" Tell you what. Speak nothing of this to anyone and I'll clean you thoroughly whenever you want."

" This isn't-"

" I know." Kid then grasped the member tighter and enjoyed the shocked gasp he received. He let his other hand glide down between Black Star's inner thighs and trailed his finger further in between. His partner shivered and grasped his arms from behind, steadily trying to hold himself up. Kid inwardly smirked at how he managed to get Black Star this flustered and his stroking quickened.

" Ngh... Ngh... A-ah..."

" Feels good, doesn't it?" The other male muttered while slowly grinding against the twitching hips. Who knew Black Star could react so well to just these simple touches? He himself doesn't even get off until his own hand actually touches a sensitive spot while masturbating." Which I am about to find in you." Kid said aloud and tugged faster. The bluenette's penis was now hard and erect and it was definitely an impressive size. That does not mean the younger teen is going to have a use for it, oh no.

Kid gave no warning when he shoved two fingers inside the quivering hole and knew he had hit his friend's prostate when Black Star came vigorously in his hand with a choked moan.

" You came a bit too fast. I'm going to have to punish you for that." Kid held up his cum-covered fingers to the panting boy's mouth." Suck." He commanded but Black Star still had his defiant manner.

" That's g-gross..." He gasped but the moment he finished his sentence, three fingers forced its way in. His voice of shock was muffled and he had no choice but to taste the bitter-sweet substance. Kid thrust his fingers inside the other in a normal pace as he did the same for the fingers in Black Star's hot and wet mouth. His eyes narrowed from becoming impossibly harder by the squeezing walls and hot tongue on both his hands but he made a mess and was bound to clean the assassin real good.

" Mm... Mmm... Mm..." Muffled, strangled moans made its way into the echoing walls of the shower room as Kid's fingers dwelled deep inside him and his mouth. His tongue picked up all what was left of his release and unwillingly swallowed unless he wanted to choke. An occasional brush in his prostate made Black Star shake and tighten his steady grip on the other meister's arms. It was a while when Kid finally had enough and pulled his fingers out from both holes. He turned Black Star around and pressed him against the cold wall in comparison to the still hot water drizzling from both shower heads.

The raven smirked at the flushed face before him and in one motion, he picked the teen up and held him high on the wall so his face was aligned with the softened member.

" Ah! Kid!?"

" I'm only cleaning you. It's a very thorough process..." Kid leaned his head down and probed his tongue against the twitching hole. His hands grasped Black Star's muscled thighs and spread them apart more so he could dip his tongue in a teasing manner. The other twitched and held in sudden moans but it was getting harder with each dip.

" Th-This is- Ah... s-so weird..." Kid only looked up before thrusting his appendage inside all the way. The ring of muscles clenched onto him in a spazzing manner and he began pushing the organ in and out. His partner shivered and moved back against the sinful tongue with hands kneading into the silky black hair. Kid did not mind his hair being pulled and slurped the wetness the other meister produced from the tongue-fucking. He tasted so good...

The moaning became more audible and Kid knew the boy's penis was hardening again. His own throbbed almost painfully in need to be swallowed by a tight heat and he planned to do so after a few more pushes in the right place. The fingers in his hair tightened its grip and Black Star felt himself reacting greatly to the teasing appendage. In fact the surging pleasurous feeling in his lower abdomen heated his trembling body, indicating that he was going to cum again.

" Wh-Why are you..?" Black Star asked despite twitching again from having a sensitive spot grazed over inside his anus.

" Mm... We need to clean every spot, right?" The black-haired meister said while leaning back to speak. He smirked at the flushed boy and pulled his tongue out before flicking the tip of it against the twitching hole.

" Nng! I-I guess..." He could not get enough of the sweet innocent taste the blue-haired teen had and he gave another long lick. He could not hold back anymore.

" Just one more step and we'll be done." Kid slipped his friend down the wall until their pelvises met and aligned his cock against the hole he had stretched." I like to go over my work carefully, you see." Then suddenly, he thrust himself into the hilt and listened to the shocked yell that emitted through the misty room. Shaky hands held onto his shoulder and Kid wasted no time in pulling out and plunging back into the deep warmth.

His careful pace quickened when he finally heard a hesitant moan and began thrusting more firmly to make the sounds more audible. He wanted to hear the younger teen moan his name and his only.

" A-Ah Kid... Ngh! Oh..."

" Mm... I think we can do better than that." Kid shifted his thrusting and spread the firm legs more to hit Black Star's prostate. A watery moan escaped and a sudden rush of heat pooled in Kid's stomach. He growled and ground harder into the wet pelvis.

" Dammit..." He cursed, pushing in and out of the squelching hole. The other meister arched against the tile wall and pulled Kid closer. Their wet bodes banged against the wall but they could care less because of the jolts of pleasure surging in their nerves.

" Agh! Please K-Kid..! F-Faster..!"

" I'm trying, fuck!" The raven haired male swore and bit one of the perk nipples hard to increase the volume of the teen's voice. He nibbled and swirled his tongue around the swollen nub and tugged hard with his teeth.

" Aaah! Ugh..!"

Ignoring the other's mixed feelings of pain and pleasure, Kid dwelled deeper in the tight heat and held Black Star's legs up until they barely brushed the cold wall. His jerking hips quickened and they huffed and moaned together, their sticky pelvises becoming more wet and raw from the constant rubbing. Black Star's eyes were out of focus and saliva ran down the corner of his mouth as he was pounded hard. Whenever Kid's torso came into harsh contact with his cock, making his member squeezed between their stomachs, a sharp tug of pleasure in his stomach made his whole body weaken drastically.

Their breathlessness heightened along with their urges to climax and Kid groaned when he felt Black Star become more responsive.

" Ah! I-I'm... Kid!"

" Ngh, Star!" Kid slammed their lips together and gave one last shove before coming deep inside the shocked yet moaning assassin. Pleasure overrides their senses and visions turned white. Black Star tightened his hold as he came tremulously on their chests and toned torsos. Their hips jerked with each spurt until they completely emptied their seeds and Kid finally pulled out of the breathless male.

Once he had let go of the tan legs, Black Star collapsed to the ground while panting hard. His hands held up his weight on the ground but shook with each gasp for air. The room was heated and stuffy from the steam and still running water, making it nearly impossible to breath properly.

" K-Kid..."

" You touch the floor after all my hard work. I swear, nothing seems to satisfies you. Let's try this then." The older meister helped the younger one up and helped him walk out the shower room." I'm afraid we are using a bit too much water. Let me shut them off."

" Wait. Wh-What are you going to do?" Black Star asked when he sat on a bench. He only received a predatory look and he looked away. Instead, while the other male went to do as he said, the assassin put on a shirt because of the now chilly room. His legs were doing fine since the tongue-fucking in his ass and rough-fucking had and is keeping him plenty warm down there. Although, before he could put on at least underwear or shorts, Kid came out the shower room.

" Why are you dressing?" He asked and Black Star blinked.

" Because... that's what I normally do after 'showering'."

" You're still dirty though." This made the other flush and look down.

" I think I'm plenty clean, thanks. But my anus didn't exactly require... cleaning."

" That's because no one tended to it. I'm just doing a favor, and I plan to finish it." Before Black Star could protest, he was laid not-so-gently on the bench and Kid got in between his legs. Kid grabbed and spread the boy's bare thighs and felt his cock twitch at the sight before him." You were planning to leave like this?"

" I was obviously going to put on more than a shirt!"

" Your hard-on would have definitely made a tent in your shorts."

" L-Let go!"

" As soon as I finish enjoying my reward." When the Bluenette was too busy blushing madly, Kid hoisted a smooth leg over his shoulder and aligned his dripping wet cock against the already abused winking hole. Black Star yelled in shock when once again, Kid was thrusting viciously inside him. His arms immediately linked around the other meister's neck to arch against him and their bodies moved in a pleasured heap on the bench.

" K-Kid, stop! Ahn!"

" Why? Doesn't it feel good?"

" A-Ah..! Please..." Kid noticed that the other boy's hold on his neck loosened and leaned down to press their lips together. However, instead of a rushed, wet make-out, he held a passionate kiss while thrusting more gentle. Black Star wet eyes widened in shock at the sudden loving actions and hesitantly closed his eyes. Hands trailed up to his waist and pushed his shirt up more so his chest was exposed. The two boys moaned as their lips moved in sync with their tongues brushing every so often. Both finally part for air and before Black Star could comment, Kid was back to his rough pace and the younger teen was left to helplessly moan and claw the shinigami's back.

It was going to be a long evening.


End file.
